The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Chapel Hill Gold’.
The new Lantana plant originated as a naturally occurring branch mutation on Lantana sp. ‘Chapel Hill Yellow’ (Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/999,902, filed Dec. 7, 2007, which issued as U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,548 on Dec. 2, 2008). The cultivar ‘Chapel Hill Gold’ originated and was discovered in a cultivated environment at Watkinsville, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. has shown that all the unique features of this new Lantana, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.